1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved grid computing and, in particular, to automated verification of resource functionality for resources within a grid environment. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to verifying grid resource functionality before enabling routing of a grid job submitted to the grid environment to the resources, such that the functionality of resources handling grid jobs is ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since the first connection was made between two computer systems, new ways of transferring data, resources, and other information between two computer systems via a connection continue to develop. In typical network architectures, when two computer systems are exchanging data via a connection, one of the computer systems is considered a client sending requests and the other is considered a server processing the requests and returning results. In an effort to increase the speed at which requests are handled, server systems continue to expand in size and speed. Further, in an effort to handle peak periods when multiple requests are arriving every second, server systems are often joined together as a group and requests are distributed among the grouped servers. Multiple methods of grouping servers have developed such as clustering, multi-system shared data (sysplex) environments, and enterprise systems. With a cluster of servers, one server is typically designated to manage distribution of incoming requests and outgoing responses. The other servers typically operate in parallel to handle the distributed requests from clients. Thus, one of multiple servers in a cluster may service a client request without the client detecting that a cluster of servers is processing the request.
Typically, servers or groups of servers operate on a particular network platform, such as Unix or some variation of Unix, and provide a hosting environment for running applications. Each network platform may provide functions ranging from database integration, clustering services, and security to workload management and problem determination. Each network platform typically offers different implementations, semantic behaviors, and application programming interfaces (APIs).
Merely grouping servers together to expand processing power, however, is a limited method of improving efficiency of response times in a network. Thus, increasingly, within a company network, rather than just grouping servers, servers and groups of server systems are organized as distributed resources. There is an increased effort to collaborate, share data, share cycles, and improve other modes of interaction among servers within a company network and outside the company network. Further, there is an increased effort to outsource nonessential elements from one company network to that of a service provider network. Moreover, there is a movement to coordinate resource sharing between resources that are not subject to the same management system, but still address issues of security, policy, payment, and membership. For example, resources on an individual's desktop are not typically subject to the same management system as resources of a company server cluster. Even different administrative groups within a company network may implement distinct management systems.
The problems with decentralizing the resources available from servers and other computing systems operating on different network platforms, located in different regions, with different security protocols and each controlled by a different management system, has led to the development of Grid technologies using open standards for operating a grid environment. Grid environments support the sharing and coordinated use of diverse resources in dynamic, distributed, virtual organizations. A virtual organization is created within a grid environment when a selection of resources, from geographically distributed systems operated by different organizations with differing policies and management systems, is organized to handle a job request.
While clusters or other groups of servers can be grouped within a grid environment, Grid technologies do not solve all the problems associated with ensuring quality of service and performance where groups of resources are managed by different management systems with different standards are handling grid jobs. In particular, an attribute and benefit of grid technology is that resources are moved around into different virtual organizations, also referred to as execution environments, to optimize available resources. Clients submitting jobs to any computing system expect that the resources provided to handle a grid job are functional. A problem in the grid environment, however, is that with each resource reallocation to a new execution environment, however, the functionality of the resource is no longer verified. For example, when a network adapter is allocated in a new execution environment, connectivity with the network adapter is no longer verified unless a system administrator runs a test to ensure the connectivity of the network adapter. As the number of resources and resource reallocations increases in a grid environment, using a system administrator to manually select and run tests for each resource will degrade performance.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a computer-implemented method, system, and program for detecting new resources in an execution environment, testing each resource for functionality, and verifying the functionality of a resource, before routing a grid job to that resource, to assure quality of service of each job submitted to a grid environment.